<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleachtember drabbles by lee_andrews</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269369">Bleachtember drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews'>lee_andrews</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, many different themes, mostly short drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_andrews/pseuds/lee_andrews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short drabbles for this year's #BLEACHTEMBER  (please, check it out on twitter!)<br/>Works longer than 600 words will be published separately. Each chapter has its own themes, characters, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilynette Gingerbuck &amp; Coyote Starrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bleachtember drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is me and yet she isn’t. I don’t remember what we used to be like before her. Or maybe I do, I just don’t want to. Every time I think back, there it is: the cold dark nothingness like quicksand making us sink in deeper and deeper whenever we wanted to move forward. Occasionally there was a splash of colour – a new spirit – but all it could do was burst into tiny silvery droplets the moment we reached out to it. Those droplets, too, were sucked into the darkness and gone before we could grasp one with our fingers. Did we even have fingers?.. We must have. They say sufficiently advanced Hollows look human-like and we were very strong. And before that, we must have been a wolf, that is where it came from, the need for company, a pack. They always speak about the lone wolf, but these animals are usually not alone for long. They keep looking for a new pack or form their own. We did the latter. And yet, I wonder, will it ever be enough? There is nothing I wouldn’t do for her, despite my usual attitude, and I cannot stay apart from her for too long. Does she feel it too whenever we’re apart? The cold dark nothingness encroaching on her very essence? She may seem a silly child, but she is just as old as I am and just as wise. And by that I mean, of course, not wise at all. A wiser spirit would have accepted its uniqueness, its solitude, its power, whereas we spent all our time longing to be weaker, longing to give ourselves up for a friend. And now I wonder whether we truly deserve to be number one. I wonder whether we really understood what this friendship thing is about, despite being surrounded by these other spirits. Only time will tell. One thing I know for sure: there is colour all around now and it’s solid as can be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>